plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 17
For the Chinese version of the level, see Wild West - Day 17 (Chinese version). Summoned: |FR = A Wild West pinata |NR = A money bag |EM = Two |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |before = Wild West - Day 16 |after = Wild West - Day 18}} Difficulty The player must deal with the Poncho Zombie and the Zombie Bull. In addition, there are flowers on the lawn, so the player must avoid the zombies from crossing them. Poncho Zombie can be a big threat because of how much health it could have, and the Zombie Bull can launch a Zombie Bull Rider deep into defenses. The player should bring along plants that can take out crowds of zombies, as well as powerful plants. Bringing Cherry Bomb to deal with the Zombie Bull is recommended. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = + |zombie6 = |note6 = 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = |zombie8 = - |note8 = First flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |zombie11 = 5 +3 |note11 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 2 -4 |zombie13 = - |zombie14 = + |zombie15 = |note15 = 100% Plant Food |zombie16 = - + |note16 = Final flag}} - never carries metal grate + always carries metal grate Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, or Sun-shroom **Wall-nut, or Infi-nut **Snapdragon **Potato Mine **Repeater (or Pea-nut if you have it) **Coconut Cannon **Iceberg Lettuce (if you have seven seed slots) **Magnet-shroom (if you have eight seed slots) *Plant your Sunflowers on the first column, and use Potato Mines to clear out early zombies. Quickly plant Wall-nuts on one or two columns in front of the flowers. You should also place a Coconut Cannon in the minecart in the second column. *Place Snapdragons behind the Wall-nuts and Repeaters in the third or fourth columns for additional support. *Coax the Zombie Bull with an Iceberg Lettuce or a Potato Mine to make it launch its Zombie Bull Rider right near your Snapdragons; it will die quickly. Strategy 2 |*Plant Sunflowers in the first column and occupy the minecart rail in the second column with a Sunflower. *Start planting Peashooters on the third column and even in the fourth column. *Take some time to plant Wall-nuts on the first two columns after the flowers. *As the level progresses, you can also opt to dig Peashooters and replace them with either Snapdragons or Melon-pults. *Do not forget to use Cherry Bombs and Iceberg Lettuces just in case things start to get a little tough. *Lastly, spend Plant Food wisely. It is best to feed them to the Melon-pults since they can do the most damage when fed with Plant Food.}} Strategy 3 | *Plant Twin Sunflowers in the first and third column and plant a Repeater on the minecart in the second column. *Plant a Wall-nut in the fifth column every time that the Wall-nut refreshes. *Plant a Chili Bean on the mine cart in column 7 and use it to snare any passing zombie. *As your "Sun wealth" increases, progress to filling column 6 first with Chili Beans and then with Spikerocks, and plant Bonk Choys in column 4. *Fill columns 8 and 9 with either Chili Beans or Spikerocks or both. *As the level progresses, you can also opt to dig up the Twin Sunflowers in columns 1 and 3 and replace them with Repeaters.}} Gallery FRWWd17U.png|First time reward WW - Day 17 (PG234) - 1.png|By WW - Day 17 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 WW - Day 17 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 WW - Day 17 (PG234) - 4.png|By Pinkgirl234 WW17.png|By PvZ2 Stragety WW17.png|By SOWW17.PNG|By Trivia *This level is identical to the first star challenge variant of Wild West - Day 7 (without the "Don't lose any lawn mowers" objective) before the 1.7 update. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Wild West Day 17 (Ep.153)|By Wild West Day 17 - Plants vs Zombies 2 How would you rate Wild West - Day 17's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)